


<3 Woogyu love <3

by Niina_rox



Series: Woogyu <3 [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope everyone likes this, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it...

Woohyun is twenty-five and he's waiting and wondering who he's meant to be with. Living in a world of soulmates anyone can find out when they turn eighteen. Although some find out years later Woohyun's family, it's hard to say when it will happen. His parents found out when they were nineteen; his older brother found out when he was eighteen. But for Woohyun it seemed like life wasn't meant to be easy, of course, he had been in a couple of relationships. Where it was clear it wasn't meant to be, one ended mutually. The other when they found their soulmate.

He knows his friends have had better luck, Dongwoo has, he simply tells him "I know it seems like you'll never find out." "And until then you should have fun," of course, he says that he found Myungsoo. When they were twenty-one, both proudly showing off their marks. Sitting in a diner, he watches as two of his friends, act like he's not there. He's used to it which is the sad part; it doesn't really bother anyone that the two were making out. In the diner with plenty of people were around them, Woohyun finishes his coffee before interrupting.

"It's cool that you two are comfortable, making out in public but remember you're not alone." The two had stopped Myungsoo laughed a little, Dongwoo waited a moment "we can't help it." Woohyun gave him a look "that's what you always say," once again Myungsoo laughed. It fell quiet as they finished breakfast. Myungsoo left first "I will see you two later, I have to go to work." A few seconds later he was gone, it's been three years, and they act like they've only just met. Dongwoo is the next to leave since he's meeting up with his parents.

Woohyun is left alone, with his thoughts.

 

_"You know I'm happy I met you" Woohyun smiles brightly, they're laying on his bed. It's quiet of course, neither Woohyun or Kibum minded the quiet. Kibum looked at him smiling as he closed, the distance as they kissed. So far they've been together for almost a year, they're both nineteen. It was obvious that they were both waiting, to see who their other half is. But for now, Woohyun is simply enjoying his relationship with Kibum. When they simply lay there Woohyun gently caressed, Kibum's face smiling a little watching as his boyfriend closes his eyes.  
_

_It makes him happy with little moments, like these. Unfortunately, they ended up breaking up, a couple of months later. It seemed to be one of those relationships, that aren't meant to last._

 

A few minutes later he decides to head home, not that he is in any hurry. He accidentally bumps into someone, causing the other to drop what they were holding. As he helps him gather everything, "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He pauses when he notices what the other looks like, he smiles "it's fine really it was an accident." Woohyun smiles back neither of them, say anything for a moment or two. Since it was just a random moment they, don't think to ask the other's name. Woohyun then walks away. 

Despite not knowing his name he smiles, happily as he continues on his way. A simple moment had an impact on his life; it was once he was home Woohyun noticed. That there was something on his left wrist, a name; _Kim Sunggyu._ Nothing could stop how happy he felt, his smile grew. All he has to do now is figure out who it is; it's a mystery that Woohyun is more than happy to solve. It's that afternoon when he meets up with his parents that they find out he's close to finding his soulmate. "It's so wonderful that you'll find, your someone special."

"I wonder who it could be" his mother was smiling, so proudly they talked and ate dinner. The following day during lunch he met one of Myungsoo's, friends "Woohyun this is Sunggyu." They both smiled a little when they realized, "it's nice to meet you Woohyun." Sunggyu tries to hide how happy he is, Myungsoo is happy to see them getting along. They have a very lively conversation even when it's just the two of them. As they sit in one of the big parks in town, it becomes obvious that Sunggyu notices. "You know Iike the name on your wrist."

Woohyun takes a moment he blushes a little and even laughs a little awkwardly. "Yeah" that's when he shows his arm there, on his right wrist "I quite like the name on my arm." Woohyun takes notice it goes quiet for a moment, then Sunggyu continues. "I always wondered when I'd find that special someone, and just meeting you, I'm pretty sure I'm glad it's you." It's safe to say he's rendered Woohyun speechless, in his mind he's extremely pleased with this. Sunggyu thought it was a little funny that Woohyun, had no idea how to react.

Or just what to say after a while, Woohyun does manage to say something. "I wasn't sure when I would find out, I also wasn't sure what to expect." It went quiet then "I will also point out that, I'm happy that it's you." Over time they become good friends.

 

It's been two months, and it's kind of safe to say that Woohyun, is starting to have feelings for Sunggyu. And it's good because Sunggyu is feeling the same, if only they told each other. Myungsoo was with him on their way to buy a few things, "I can tell you like him" for a moment Sunggyu is quiet. "I have no idea what you're talking about," in response to that Myungsoo snorted a little. He couldn't control his laughter "I know the signs, Sunggyu I also know you." Silence followed "okay fine I like him," now he felt like a teenager with a crush.

"You should tell him" of course, Sunggyu thought of that. "He doesn't bite" he almost responded to Myungsoo, but he decided to hold back. So Myungsoo decided to tease him a little, he leaned a little closer "not unless you want him too." For the first time in his life, Sunggyu blushed furiously if he had a drink he either would have choked on it. Or spit it out Myungsoo laughed, a little too loudly. He began to look around for the perfect thing; he likes surprising his partner with gifts. Dongwoo does it too but nowhere near, as much as Myungsoo.

Meanwhile.

Dongwoo and Woohyun were sorting out a few things when Dongwoo became curious. "So Woohyun do you have anyone you like," he stopped for a moment. Trying to regain his composure, before saying anything. And before he got the chance "can I take a guess, at who it might be" Woohyun simply looked at him. The way he cleared his throat said it all, "I know what you're like around Sunggyu." "Plus it's been a while since you liked someone," of course, that was true Woohyun didn't want to be in another relationship. In case it didn't work out, for whatever reason.

"I know it has" Woohyun felt a little shy, which was a little unusual for him. Dongwoo waited for a minute or two before, adding "it won't hurt to at least tell him." Woohyun felt a little better about it, he now felt determined to tell him.

 

The night they both confess it's just the two of them, having a few drinks around a bonfire. It's the third time Woohyun has been to Sunggyu's place, and they were simply sitting out the back. It was a nice night despite the chill it brought along, either way, the two of them were having fun. It's been two weeks since they had accepted their feelings, now it was time to tell the other. Woohyun finishes his bottle of beer before, saying "I have a confession to make." Sunggyu slowly sipped his drink wondering what was to come. 

As he looked at him Woohyun continued, "I have to tell you I like you as more than a friend." Sunggyu smiled a little he may have blushed, a little he moved a bit closer. He didn't miss how nervous it made Woohyun; he laughed a little to himself. "You know you're not the only one with these feelings," Woohyun looked away as he felt a little warmer. And it wasn't from the fire; he didn't see the look on Sunggyu's face. The moment he turned back Sunggyu was prepared, he had put his drink down before gently holding onto Woohyun. It was a few moments after they kissed.

It took a couple of seconds before Woohyun kissed back, it was perfect, but soon it felt a little awkward. Given the chairs they were sitting in, that certainly didn't stop them from smiling like fools. "It's certainly a nice night" Woohyun can't help but laugh, "it certainly is" they open up a little to each other. Woohyun pointing out that it's been at least, three years since he was in a relationship. Sunggyu was a little surprised he added, it's been two years for him. So it will be a learning experience for them when they had, finished up they headed inside.

Since it was late Sunggyu suggested to Woohyun, that he should stay the night. He agreed as they laid in bed facing each other, Sunggyu couldn't resist the urge to reach out. And gently touch Woohyun's face, it was adding to how they already felt. He didn't realize how much he missed moments like these; he fell asleep feeling so safe. And so protected, the next morning. Woohyun woke up with one of Sunggyu's arms around him, it was obvious that Sunggyu was still asleep. He managed to move around and not wake the other; it was quiet for a while.

It was this moment he realized just, how beautiful Sunggyu is. Not that he wasn't already aware but, it was just now with the sun shining in the room a little. Highlighting his face Woohyun couldn't help but stare, he was so busy with his moment. That he was not aware that Sunggyu was awake, he was waiting for the perfect moment. It was just as he went to touch his face that Sunggyu spoke. "If you want to keep staring I won't stop you," they both laughed a little. Of course, Woohyun was going to say something, to that but he was stopped.

When Sunggyu kissed him, best start to the morning.

 

It's been three weeks, and if anyone asked. It's been the best three weeks, for them.

It's the four of them sitting in the diner, having breakfast and now. Myungsoo and Dongwoo know what they've, always done to Woohyun. Given that Woohyun and Sunggyu are all, kissing and acting like they're the only two. Myungsoo felt like saying something "now I know, how you feel Woohyun" they stopped. And laughed a little Woohyun smiled, a little proudly "I get why you do it." They all laughed a little it wasn't long before they finished eating. Needing to go their separate ways, as they walked out Sunggyu happily held Woohyun's hand.

"We can't be late meeting my parents," Sunggyu was going to meet them for the first time. And he was actually a little nervous; it was no surprise that Woohyun could tell. "There's no need to feel nervous," "I know" about fifteen minutes later they arrived. At his parent's place naturally, Sunggyu discovered, that his boyfriend was right. There was no need to feel nervous, his parents not only happy that their son found his soulmate. But also happy about who he's with, it was definitely a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked away slowly heading home ”so,” ”you don't have to say it.” Woohyun laughed a little too loudly Sunggyu wasn't surprised, ”you don't have to be all ’I told you so about it’.” Woohyun stopped walking for a moment ”why not, don't ruin my fun” Sunggyu scoffed ”fine.” He reached for his hand holding it like; he had no intention of letting go. Of course, Sunggyu didn't either. After a while, as they got closer to their place. ”Should we do something,” Sunggyu thought about it ”well there is a movie I’d like to see.” Woohyun smiled a little, pulling him closer ”then I think we should do dinner and a movie.” 

Sounded good to him ”that sounds nice,” they got inside freshened up a little. Before heading out again they took a while, to decide if they wanted to eat before or after. In the end, it was decided that they would eat after the movie. There weren't too many people in the theatre, which was good. Sitting in the middle section a little towards the back, with some popcorn and a drink. It was clear that Woohyun was happy, with how his life is now. It becomes evident with how he looks at Sunggyu, even in the cinema with only the light from the movie.

He can't help but think of how beautiful, his soulmate looks. Even though Sunggyu isn't looking he can tell, what Woohyun is up to. He's thankful its dark in the theatre. Otherwise, he'd know how much he's blushing, Sunggyu couldn't have asked for anyone better. Every now and then he sneaks looks at Woohyun, and he tries to be subtle about it. Of course, that doesn't work for him, and the movie is the perfect distraction. Once it's over and the credits are rolling, they take their time heading out. It only takes a moment before Woohyun places, his arm around Sunggyu bringing him nice and close.

As they walk to the diner which is only a little busy, even when they're looking at the menu. Sunggyu can tell he's looking, once again he's blushing. ”I like that I don't have to do anything, and you blush” Sunggyu moved the menu up. So it was covering his face ”that's not helping,” Woohyun couldn't help but laugh a little. What he said next didn't help either. ”It's not my fault that you're so handsome, that I can't stop myself from looking.” Sunggyu should have expected that but he didn't, he's still getting used to how Woohyun is. 

 

They've now been together two months, it certainly been a wonderful two months. It's no surprise that they have a set routine now before they head off to work, they always meet up with Myungsoo and Dongwoo. At the cafe in their usual spot, have a decent breakfast. Sometimes it's a basic conversation, so its nothing new that they hear. ”It’s good that you two are together, the great part is that you both have been a lot happier.” It takes a moment to add, ”and he's been cheesy with the compliments.” Woohyun smiles proudly at that Sunggyu isn't all that surprised.

”Of course, you're proud of that” he gets a laugh in response, neither Dongwoo or Myungsoo say anything. They simply enjoy the interaction, the noise of the other customers and the staff fill the silence. Soon enough Myungsoo is the first to leave, quickly followed by Dongwoo. ”We need to find other ways to entertain our friends,” Woohyun finishes his coffee. ”Why? I think we entertain them enough, with our little moments anyway.” Sunggyu didn't say anything, but he checked the time, ”on that note I have to go to work.” Woohyun finished up ”so do I” a few moments later, they were up and out the door such a great day for work. 

 

There was another meal set up with Woohyun’s parents, dinner this time ”we should set up a time to meet your parents Sunggyu.” He had thought about that actually, ”I keep forgetting to ask them.” ”Since we’re all so busy” Sohyun laughed, a little ”that's alright I get forgetful a lot of the time.” They continued talking for a while; it was the following morning. When Sunggyu's parents decided to drop by, their first impression of Woohyun. Was seeing him walk around like it's too early for him, it was a little funny for them to see.

Of course, they did know that about him. But they just never had the chance to meet up, after a cup of coffee he was right. Sunggyu did most of the talking, of course, they brought up having lunch. Since it's a Saturday it makes things easier; the invitation was extended to Woohyun's parents. So naturally, he called them to see if they wanted to come out. It was no surprise that they said yes, they all went to a nice restaurant. It was nice for their parents to meet for the first time, instead of them all talking. It turned into Woohyun and Sunggyu, both feeling embarrassed.

As they listened to their parents, tell, some interesting stories from their past. They didn't really mind all that much at least; their parents were getting along. "I can't believe they love telling embarrassing stories," Sunggyu laughed, "I think we should get used to that." Woohyun was a little disappointed in that comment, "but I don't want to" silence followed for a couple of minutes. Sunggyu wrapped his arms around him "I know, but we'll just have to deal with it." Woohyun melted a little in his arms he decided, to wrap his arms around Sunggyu.

It was perfect for them, of course, their parents noticed. They all smiled proudly, "that's beautiful." It wasn't long before lunch had ended, and even though Woohyun and Sunggyu did their own thing. Both of their mothers continued talking, and in the end, their fathers just did whatever they wanted.


End file.
